


Escaped

by mariean



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariean/pseuds/mariean
Summary: One shot where the gang escapes from Azula.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at end of season 3 after Zuko has joined the gang. OFC name is Haruka.  
> The gang was separated by Azula. Zuko and Haruka go in one direction, everyone else in the other.

Sweat drips down my nose as I tug at my leg that is stuck under a pile of rocks. “Shit” I whisper under my breath. I look up to see Zuko deflect a large fire blast from Azula while Aang tries to convince Appa to escape. I am just about to yell for Toph, when I feel large hands slip under my shoulders and pull me out.

“Time to go” says Zuko as he grabs me by the forearm and starts pulling me towards a set of stone stairs. Aang is directing Appa into the sky which momentarily distracted Azula. I hobble along as ignoring the shooting pain through my right calf. We run up the stairs narrowly missing a blast of fire. 

I can feel blood dripping in between my toes, but I have not been able to see how large the gash must be. Zuko still has my forearm trapped between is fingers. His grip is bruising, and he directs me through trees and over logs. Typically, I am very agile, but I clumsily follow his lead trying to avoid anymore damage to my leg. The forest is silent except for our footsteps and heavy breathing. 

“Zuko.. please” I breathe, “My leg… there’s blood..” 

Zuko turns his head over his shoulder to glance down. Our full-on run in the woods has turned into a fast walk, and now I can really feel the wound stinging.  
“Hold on Haruka. Just a little bit farther.”

He finally releases his grip from my wrist and wraps my arm around his shoulders. One hand goes around my waist as another secures my arm around his neck. 

“Okay easy... easy…” Zuko leads me past a tree line into a small gorge with a stream. He finds a small indentation into the rock wall with some coverage. We hobble there to sit out of eye’s view. I lower myself down on the ground and hiss, finally having a clear view of my leg. The would is on the meaty part of my calf stretching about 4 inches. Luckily, it does not seem too deep because there is no view of bone. Zuko kneels in front of me and sets his hand on my foot. He frowns at the gash with a concerned look on his face.

“Fucking Azula… let’s try and clean it. Hopefully, the other will be able to find us soon, so Katara can heal you.”

I nod at Zuko’s words and try to stand. My vision starts clouding and I can feel my stomach dropping.  
“Woah woah! Let me give you a hand. You have lost a lot of blood.” 

We make our way to the water, and I rest on the stream bed. I slightly stick my leg in while Zuko splashes my calf trying to clear the caked blood and dirt. An angry, red wound appears beneath the mud. The pain of my leg is starting to make my head ache. The adrenaline is waring off and the lost of blood is taking a toll on my body. Zuko rips part of his robe to make a small bandage. He does not bother helping me walk this time; he scoops an arm under my knees and around my back, carrying me back to the coverage. 

My head wobbles in his arms, feeling dizzy and sick.  
“Haruka, open your eyes. Are you feeling sick?” says Zuko.

“Yeah… my head is so dizzy...”

As Zuko sets me down, he moves my hair out of my face to view my expression better.  
“I know, I am sorry. You lost a lot of blood and running did not help.”

He props me up against the rock wall and sits next to me. My body slides until I rest my head against his shoulder. I am so tired and cloudy that I just need some type of human touch to ground myself.

I wrap both of my arms around his left arm dragging it across my body to hug like a teddy bear. I nuzzle my face in his shoulder feeling his warmth. After the loss of blood and cold water, my teeth are chattering. Zuko sighs and uses his other arm to cradle my head to his body. He warms both arms to feel like heating packs against my sore and cold limbs.

“Mmm… thank you. I love warmth.”

“I am sorry about your leg.” Zuko says softly. I can guilt in his eyes as he gazes down. 

“S’not your fault.” I slur. With Zuko’s body heat, I am feeling super sleepy. My eyes start fluttering shut while feeling Zuko’s soft breath tickling my ear.

“Go to sleep Haruka. You are safe with me.”  
With those words, my eyes fully shut, and I feel my body relaxing into the warmth of Zuko’s presence.


End file.
